


Я знаю па, но танец мне неведом

by sige_vic



Series: Я знаю па [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено совместно с Ефиг</p>
    </blockquote>





	Я знаю па, но танец мне неведом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know the Steps but I Don't Know the Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285936) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



> Переведено совместно с Ефиг

1.

Оглядываясь на события предыдущих пяти месяцев, Майкрофт имеет основания полагать, что никто из ныне живущих мужчин не пробовал еще в столь дипломатичной неоднозначной манере… ухаживать за другим мужчиной. По большей части из-за того, что он и сам до сих пор не уверен, знает ли тот второй, что Майкрофт все это время за ним ухаживал. И пусть он не обладает обширным опытным полем для сравнения, допустив в свое личное пространство с начала века лишь трех человек, но он много читает.

Прошло уже больше пяти месяцев с тех пор, как они с Грегом Лестрейдом впервые встретились. Известно, что Майкрофт еще задолго до того находил этого мужчину интересным. Не секрет также и то, что после встречи он, ни много ни мало, влюбился по уши (правда, ему пришлось предварительно побороться с собой и смириться с тем фактом, что только это словосочетание, хоть оно и намекало на полное отсутствие мозгов у того, к кому оно относится, могло наиболее точно описать его состояние на данный момент, будучи единственным в Большом Оксфордском Словаре подходящим случаю).

По результату следующих их семи встреч очевидным стало и то, что затруднительное положение, в котором оказался Майкрофт, приобрело масштабы лесного пожара. Конечно, не то чтобы это было очевидно очевидно. Очевидно это было только для Макрофта и его правой руки, которая в последнее время бросала мечтательные взгляды на свою правую руку, в чем, возможно, и заключалась причина ее проницательности. И, конечно, для Шерлока – хотя в защиту Майкрофта можно сказать, что он и не пытался скрывать это от своего брата.

Неоднозначность обнаруживалась в самой динамике знакомства Майкрофта с Лестрейдом – да, иногда он для Майкрофта все еще Лестрейд, ведь Майкрофт называл его исключительно по фамилии, когда тот был всего лишь плодом его воображения, а достойные плоды воображения требуют самого бережного отношения. Майкрофту хотелось бы думать, что стиль его ухаживаний не столько «неоднозначный», сколько неортодоксальный по своей природе – хотя полной уверенности в этом у него нет. К сожалению, это тоже установленный факт: за все то время, пока они с Грегом «встречаются», Майкрофт постоянно испытывает приступы неуверенности, что совершенно беспрецедентно в его личной истории.

Так, иногда ему кажется, что его интерес встречает взаимность. Иногда он спрашивает себя, как вообще можно сомневаться в природе его чувств. А иногда задается вопросом по поводу ответного интереса: той же он природы, что и его собственный – ведь он еще до их личной встречи знал, что Лестрейд предпочитает женщин. И хотя Майкрофт знал и о том, что мужчины также, если пользоваться дурацким выражением, «были включены в меню» Лестрейда, он понятия не имел, сумел ли он сам попасть в список основных блюд.

Дальше – ни одна из этих семи их встреч не оставила ему ничего, кроме чувства глубокой растерянности, поскольку все до одной как нельзя точно можно было описать фразой «ни туда, ни сюда».

Впервые они встретились по случаю ограбления и избиения Шерлока. Они разобрались с делом. Сходили позавтракать. Отправились к Шерлоку и там уже разошлись. В течение следующих сорока восьми часов способность Майкрофта сосредоточиться просто никуда не годилась. Он даже свой визит в Посольство — на одно знаменательное светское мероприятие — вынужден был отклонить из страха, что его лицо вдруг возьмет и выкажет непредусмотренные случаем эмоции.

Следующий случай произошел через восемь дней после первого. Возможно, это именно Майкрофт виноват в том, какой тон изначально был задан его ухаживаниям — если это слово вообще применимо к ситуации, — прислав Грегу в качестве знака внимания фунт нортумберленских сосисок после их первой встречи. Отставляя в сторону все грубые фрейдистские ассоциации, Майкрофт их выбрал только потому, что точно знал: Грег их любит. Тот высказался об этом совершенно четко и однозначно. И, само собой разумеется, Майкрофту не составило бы большого труда разузнать обо всех предпочтениях Грега, будь это вопрос по тривиальности схож с вопросом ценообразования на рынке недвижимости. Но здесь домыслам не было места, а стало быть, он выбрал именно сосиски, и тем же вечером Грег прислал ему смс.

О, то смс… Реакция Майкрофта на него сама по себе была серьезным доказательством точности термина «влюблен по уши». На счастье, Грег оказался таким же полуночником, как и Майкрофт: когда телефон Майкрофта завибрировал, сообщая ему о новом сообщении, рядом с ним уже не было никого, кто бы смог засвидетельствовать что одна строчка: «Сосиски были великолепны, весьма признателен. Грег», — заставила того чуть ли не схватиться за сердце. То, что Лестрейд сразу смог вычислить человека, пославшего ему столь необычный подарок, было неудивительным — хоть и иррационально приятным.

Вот что действительно оказалось если не удивительным, то, по крайней мере, слегка неожиданным – это то, как именно Лестрейд предпочел связаться со своим новоявленным кормильцем. Он сохранил у себя личный номер Майкрофта. Он принял его подарок и использовал обратную связь. Ответ Майкрофта был настоящим шедевром, воплотившим в одной короткой фразе бездны смысла и глубину чувств: «Всегда с удовольствием».

Удовольствие уже настолько плотно ассоциировалось в голове у Майкрофта с именем Грега Лестрейда, что иногда ощущалось физически — словно кончик сосульки утыкался ему в шею. Лед таял, то холодом, то жаром дразня его кожу, а острота покалывания смешивалась с нежностью скатывавшихся по спине капель. Все, что требовалось Майкрофту, чтобы почувствовать это — напомнить себе, что на земле существует такой человек, как Грег Лестрейд.

В третий и четвертый раз они встретились спустя два месяца, и опять-таки благодаря младшему брату Майкрофта. Они с Лестрейдом тогда помогали Шерлоку с Джоном в решении одной… проблемы.

В деле были замешаны деньги, но даже огромность суммы не смогла компенсировать его обыденность. По крайней мере, у дела была одна свежая деталь: основными его фигурантами выступали люди, имевшие несомненный вес в двух преступных организациях Лондона. Все, к счастью, закончилось хорошо – хотя, конечно, это с чьего угла посмотреть. Майкрофт был уверен, что некоторые участники конфликта резко не согласились бы с такой формулировкой и заявили, что находятся в настоящем аду, — если бы у них к тому времени еще остались для этих заявлений языки. Но для Шерлока, Джона и немалого количества девочек-подростков, несомненно, все закончилось хорошо. Что касается Майкрофта и Лестрейда, для них это были несколько часов совместной работы и переживаний, в ходе которых каждому из них представился несомненный шанс собрать о другом бесценную информацию.

А для Майкрофта она несомненно была бесценной. Он не совал никуда свой нос. Ну, то есть — во многом он вел себя как обычно, ведь не было никакого смысла выдавать себя за кого-то другого: Лестрейд уже достаточно долго знал Шерлока, а личность Майкрофта в любом случае всегда себя проявляла. Но он не был бестактным — он всего лишь проявлял интерес. А Грег, в свою очередь, слушал, причем весьма внимательно. Майкрофта не прекращало поражать, насколько простыми, уместными и четкими были его вопросы, Майкрофт никогда в жизни не встречал человека, который умудрялся бы быть одновременно столь завораживающим и обыкновенным.

Именно в тот раз Шерлок обо всем и догадался — когда Майкрофт думал обо всем этом. Шерлок пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Ах, вот оно что» — и утащил Джона в другой конец комнаты, чтобы закрыть его там спиной и начать что-то бурно ему нашептывать.

В пятый раз их общение состоялось по телефону. Это был единственный раз, когда Майкрофт позволил себе «выдумать повод», чтобы позвонить Лестрейду. Но он только что вернулся из деловой поездки, впервые за два года закончившейся неудачно, следом за этим проведя целые выходные наедине с мамулей. И в понедельник, вернувшись с работы уже затемно, налил себе в стакан виски, да так и остался сидеть в темноте своей гостиной, освещаемой только светом из коридора. Майкрофт сознательно отказывался чувствовать себя «подавленно», потому что не собирался признавать, что чувства способны его «подавить», но в тот понедельничный вечер несколько часов просидел, не поднимая глаз выше их естественной линии горизонта.

Вот тогда-то в нем и проснулось это простое желание услышать рядом с собой голос Лестрейда. Он не побежал звонить ему сразу, нет. Он налил себе еще виски и продолжил сидеть в кресле — в темноте, неся на плечах бремя мира, семьи и своих желаний, — пока окончательно не убедил себя, что лучше проиграть эту партию, чем войну в целом. После чего подошел к большой стеклянной двери, за которой был виден его сад, — и стал разглядывать ночь. Ему не составляло ни малейшего труда «придумать» причину для звонка Лестрейду — в конце концов, ведь он неподражаемо умел заставлять людей верить во все, что ему было угодно.

Однако выяснилось, что повод был и не нужен. Либо потому что Майкрофт так и не смог полностью предать обещание, данное самому себе: не навязываться этому человеку. Либо же по причине этой сверхъестественной манеры Лестрейда говорить так непринужденно, что даже Майкрофт поневоле начинал чувствовать себя расслаблено. Как бы то ни было – но повод звонка в считанные минуты оказался ими обоими забыт. Лейстред вел себя так, будто бы в мире нет ничего естественней этой беседы, Майкрофт же был совершенно обезоружен этим открытым и искренним подходом. Он даже принялся рассказывать Лестрейду о мамочке! Пусть он не упомянул, что речь идет именно о ней, но все равно — он делился. Ощущение было одновременно захватывающим, успокаивающим и совершенно ослепительным.

Несмотря на то что Майкрофт обладал превосходной памятью – позволяющей ему без особого труда цитировать целые отрывки книг и диалогов, — ничего из этого разговора она в себе унести не смогла. Кроме разве что маленького его кусочка, который, наверное, всегда теперь будет ассоциироваться у Майкрофта с ощущением стылого виски на губах и вида громады дуба за окном, ветки которого качало ветром и пронизывало лунным светом, когда той изредка было дозволено проглянуть из облаков.

— Связь может прерваться — я еду в Париж, поезд скоро уйдет под землю, — предупредил его тогда Лейстред.

Майкрофт приподнял брови и невольно полюбопытствовал:

— По делам или ради удовольствия?

— По делам. — Лестрейд замолчал, а когда заговорил снова, в его уже таком знакомом, растягивающем слова голосе появились нотки самоиронии: — Париж не для меня. Я простой человек, и удовольствия у меня простые.

Майкрофт в тот же момент позвонил бы своему риэлтору во Франции с приказом немедленно продать все свое имущество во Париже, дай это гарантию того, что Лестрейд снова произнесет в их разговоре слово «удовольствие».

— Не уверен, что это заявление соответствует истине, — ответил он вместо того, и сам услышал, как в его голос вкрадываются бархатистые интонации. — Оскар Уальд тоже говорил о себе: «У меня очень скромный вкус», тогда как сам был человеком, весьма утонченным в своих… удовольствиях, во всяком случае для того времени. Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что заканчивал фразу он так: «Я довольствуюсь лучшим».

Лейстред рассмеялся в ответ:

— Какой же вы, боже... — Майкрофт сбился с дыхания, прижимая к шее холодный влажный стакан, весь в ожидании окончания фразы. Но Лейстред ее так и не закончил. Вместо этого он предупредил: — Мы, похоже, перед самым тоннелем, так что вы простите, я… — и тут связь оборвалась.

Через пару часов от него пришло сообщение:

«Извините, что так пропал. Было очень приятно поговорить с вами. Я сейчас пробую местное красное вино – но не уверен, что это делает меня утонченным.

«Ты совершенство», — не написал ему в ответ Майкрофт.

 

2.  
Шестая их встреча — первая, которая происходит по просьбе самого Лестрейда. Одна из причин, по которым она так хорошо запомнилась Майкрофту, — болезненно-четкое понимание им глубины своего падения.

При других обстоятельствах причину, выбранную Лейстредом для того, чтобы с ним встретиться, Майкрофт в лучшем случае счел бы надуманной. Не предлагай ему этого Лейстред. А раз так — пусть Майкрофт и понимал, что тот мог пойти за помощью к Шерлоку, — часть его была уверена в том, что он страдал от тяжелой стадии состояния, известного в народе как «выдавание желаемого за действительное».

Да, да — Шерлок и Джон тогда были в отпуске. Но ведь Лейстред знал Шерлока достаточно хорошо, чтобы не сомневаться в его приоритетах. Однако вполне возможно, что Джон при личной беседе запретил Лейстреду приближаться к Шерлоку в эти дни. Либо же сам Шерлок был в ходе последнего расследования невыносимей себя обычного, отбив у Лейстреда на время всякую охоту его видеть и слышать. Либо же начальство подгоняло инспектора с результатом… В общем, существовало слишком много других вероятностей. И пусть в мыслях Майкрофт закидывал голову к небу, восклицая в отчаянии: «Да что же это такое!», но факт оставался фактом: ему было трудно уверить себя, что Лейстред сам хочет его увидеть. Но, разумеется, Майкрофт помог ему с расследованием.

Он не мог позволить себе пройти такого количества неодолимых соблазнов.

Одним из них было уникальное зеркало, которое Майкрофт находил в отражении глаз Грега. Он видел в них свою собственную вариацию мифа о Нарциссе, понимая, каким осторожным должен быть, чтобы не пропасть безвозвратно в их темной, такой темной глубине. Чтобы жить, глядя только в них и свое отражение, до самого своего последнего дня. Майкрофт пожалел сам себя, когда понял, что стал таким же жадным до чужого восхищения существом, каким сделался Шерлок, раз вкусив его со стороны Джона Уотсона.

Именно поэтому он и попытался во время их встречи сделать все, чтобы не показаться... демонстративным. Тягу некоторых заявлять о себе громко он презирал всем сердцем, но все-таки ему говорили в свое время, что определенная склонность к драматическим эффектам у него есть. И вот Майкрофт сидел в кабинете Лейстреда — игнорируя распахнутые рты всех тех, кто глазел на него, будто никогда не видел в стенах этого здания со вкусом одетого мужчину, — и старался говорить степенно, выводы делать максимально прозаичным тоном и не привлекать к себе больше внимания, чем хотелось бы.

Без особого на то результата, надо полагать. Для начала он распутал дело, не покидая здания, в течение каких-то сорока пяти головокружительных минут, проведенных наедине с Лестрейдом. Более того — выражение лица последнего поменялось за это время три раза: сначала рот был изогнут в странноватой, но весьма радующей глаз улыбке, затем слегка приотркылся — губы при этом казались пухлее и поблескивали; и, наконец, открылся полностью.

Что ж до попыток Майкрофта вести себя непритязательно — ну что ж… Он зашел в кабинет Лестрейда без предварительного оповещения и, едва кивнув, улыбнулся своей самой обаятельной улыбкой — «Добрый день, инспектор». Лестрейд тут же начал наводить порядок на письменном столе, одновременно пытаясь хоть как-то пригладить пятерней волосы и приглашая Майкрофта сходить куда-нибудь выпить приличный кофе, потому что местный столовский — настоящая отрава. Майкрофт к этому времени уже стискивал зонтик до немоты в пальцах, чтобы удержаться и не потянуться самому пригладить волосы инспектора — тот растрепал их вконец, пока пытался привести в порядок. Со словами: «Прошу вас, инспектор. Вам не надо обо мне беспокоиться. Давайте лучше займемся делом», Майкрофт позволил себе чуть коснуться руки Грега.

Лестрейд проводил его потом на улицу. В лифт они зашли вместе, одни, и следующие три этажа ехали, не произнося ни слова. Майкрофт увидел, как Лейстред запустил руки в карманы своих брюк, поглубже их там устраивая, и ужаснулся, чувствуя, как по его шее расползается горячий румянец.

Он решил сделать предупреждающий шаг:

— Жара последнее время совершенно невыносима.

Его уловка сработала не совсем так, как запланировано — очередное доказательство того, что в присутствии этого мужчины его способность прогнозировать последствия событий резко скатывается к нулю. Вместо того чтобы дать ему возможность выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации — на случай, если его румянец все же не остался не замечен, — эта фраза лишь вынудила Лейстреда посмотреть на Майкрофта.

— Да, невыносима, — согласился тот, пробегаясь по нему внимательным взглядом. — Я уже месяц хожу без пиджака. Словами не передать, как иногда хочется стянуть с себя галстук.

Он снова повернулся лицом к дверям, через секунду-другую добавив:

— Хоть это и не помогает. Каждое лето, как настает июль, я похож на старое мокрое кухонное полотенце, хоть выжимай. Вот по вам не скажешь, что на улице стоит двадцать с лишним градусов.

Майкрофта, каждое лето взрослой жизни ассоциировавшего себя с потеющим пористым куском жира, спасло благословенное звяканье, с которым открылись двери лифта. Оно удержало его от того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь не очень разумное, например упасть на колени и уткнуться лицом Лестрейду в пупок.

На улице они все так же задержались на ступеньках главного полицейского управления. Повернувшись к Майкрофту, Лестрейд протянул руку.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Холмс...

Мягко сжав ладонь инспектора в своей, Майкрофт с улыбкой сказал:

— Прошу, зови меня Майкрофт.

— Спасибо, Майкрофт. — Лейстред снова сунул в карман правую руку, где та скопировала положение левой. Он отвел взгляд и, дважды качнувшись с носка на пятку, кашлянул.

— Послушай, я знаю, что у тебя полно дел и... не то чтобы ты ходил куда попало — места ты себе, наверно, выбираешь особенные… — Лейстред, закончив изучать тротуар у себя под ногами, все-таки перевел взгляд на Майкрофта и серьезно продолжил: — Но, может, если я позвоню тебе, мы сходим куда-нибудь с вами выпить вечером — или поужинать? — Он опять откашлялся. — Я перед тобой в огромном долгу.

Майкрофт был не в состоянии думать — надежда и близость этого человека лишили его остатков соображения. Оставшись на автопилоте, мозг запаниковал и обратился за помощью к его чертовому великосветскому воспитанию. Иногда он и правда жалел, что не настолько свободен духом, как Шерлок.

— Благодарю, но, думаю, не стоит, — будто со стороны услышал он свой отказ, обязательный в тех случаях, когда человек лишь проявляет вежливость. — Я был рад помочь.

— Ладно. Ну что ж, ладно, — повторил Лейстред, а Майкрофт, находясь в полном раздрае, удивился, как такие насыщенно-карие глаза способны еще сильнее потемнеть при ярком солнечном свете. И лишь бессильно улыбнулся — ничего другого ему не оставалось.

— Ну, мне пора идти оформлять бумажки, — сказал Лестрейд. — Еще раз спасибо, ты мне очень помог.

Майкрофт в ответ лишь вежливо кивнул и через минуту-другую уже оказался на заднем сиденье своей снабженной кондиционером машины, где, сообщив водителю адрес и выждав, пока за окном не начнут мелькать лондонские улицы, перестал существовать вообще.

Должно быть, своим видом он при этом стал напоминать статую: застывшую в камне на века и открытую для обсуждения музейным посетителям и академическим экспертам. Он понятия не имеет, какое чудо вернуло его в реальность. То ли это случилось благодаря тому, что перед его внутренним взором вдруг предстало огромное, совершенно живое лицо Грега — без единого звука или поясняющей подписи. То ли машину просто встряхнуло. Майкрофт помнит только, как внезапно выскочил из оцепенелого состояния и оглянулся по сторонам. За гранью. Все, что его окружало сейчас, было за гранью. Было невероятно сложно отделить себя от того, что с ним только что произошло, и вернуться в материальный мир. Сначала Грег был рядом с ним, а в следующее мгновение его уже не было — и все внутри Майкрофта сгибалось под сокрушающей тяжестью разницы между этими состояниями.

Седьмая их встреча случилась три недели спустя — в тот день, когда Лейстред застрелил человека, который собирался убить Шерлока.

Майкрофту узнал об этом спустя несколько минут. Взволнованное лицо заглянуло в кабинет, на ноутбуке было нажато несколько клавиш — и вот уже перед Майкрофтом, почти бездыханным, но все таким же невозмутимым, разворачиваются действия, снятые левой камерой слежения: Шерлок стоит на коленях перед раненым Джоном, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что происходит вокруг; в нескольких шагах какой-то мужчина целится ему прямо в голову.

Раздается выстрел, но из другого пистолета. Мужчина начинает шататься и падает, головой вниз, а Шерлок... Майкрофту не надо было перематывать пленку назад, чтобы просчитать действия брата в эту минуту: тот скорее всего попытался подскочить, оглядеться по сторонам и прикрыть собой Джона одновременно. В результате чего только беспомощно покачнулся, потерял равновесие и завалился на спину.

По благословенному стечению обстоятельств другая камера успела запечатлеть все действия Лестрейда. Майкрофт увидел, как тот прибыл на место; как менялись выражения его лица: от волнения к ужасу и панике, а затем, после плавного и быстрого движения руки, выхватившей оружие, — к покою и сосредоточенности. Лестрейд прицелился, выстрелил, побежал… Все за какие-то считанные секунды. Это было ошеломляюще. Майкрофт чувствовал себя совершенно ошеломленным.

Он закрыл крышку своего ноутбука, и, не отрывая взгляда от крышки, поинтересовался:

— Скорая помощь уже выехала?

— Да, сэр, — тут же раздается женский голос, профессиональный и собранный. — Скорая помощь выехала на место в течение минуты после получения сигнала. Они должны уже быть на месте. Вам вызвать машину?

Первое, что заметил Майкрофт, подъезжая, был Лестрейд. Он стоял в самом эпицентре того хаоса, который создается вокруг любого расследования убийства, в буквальном смысле дирижируя им: махал руками, кого-то подзывая, останавливая, и все время крутил головой из стороны в сторону, будто прислушиваясь к тому, как играют невидимые группы этого своеобразного оркестра. На том сравнение заканчивалось: Лейстред еще и постоянно говорил, иногда даже сильно повышая голос, когда ему мешал шум раций, моторов или все тех, кто был вовлечен в расследование, а также кучки невовлеченных, зато любопытных и болтливых зевак.

Майкрофт занял место в стороне от толпы и принялся ждать, когда его заметят. Новое для него ощущение — но с некоторых пор он перестал вести им счет.

В конце концов Лестрейд заметил его и тут же устремился навстречу, по пути договаривая что-то молоденькому констеблю.

— Ты с ним разминулся, — сказал он Майкрофту сразу, как только тот оказался в пределах их общей слышимости, после чего обернулся к подбежавшему к нему с какими-то бумагами полицейскому. Взял их, быстро просмотрел и, уже доставая ручку, продолжил: — Он уехал на скорой вместе с Джоном.

— Знаю, — ответил Майкрофт, не уточняя, сколько всего ему еще известно, начиная с того, что за преступление здесь произошло, продолжая текущим состоянием доктора Уотсона (стабильное) и заканчивая тем расследованием, которое ждет самого Лейстреда в отделе за то, он выстрелил в подозреваемого без предупреждения. Майкрофту надо было сказать что-то важное, и он не хотел долгими объяснениями тратить время этого важного, занятого и восхитительного человека.

— Я приехал к тебе.

Лейстред тут же поднял взгляд от бумаг. Он смотрел на Майкрофта, не говоря ни слова, лишь тяжело дыша от адреналина и бега. Майкрофт сглотнул, впитав взглядом его помятую, испачканную рубашку, следы дорожной пыли на небритой щеке и взгляд из-под полуопущенных век, в котором отражаются огни ближайшей к ним полицейской сирены.

Быстро опустив взгляд на документы, Лестрейд поставил под ним подпись, и, когда офицер ушел, снова посмотрел на Майкрофта. Майкрофту хватило этих секунд, чтобы собраться. Он неспешно поднес к лицу свой зонтик, чтобы без особой надобности проверить избитость иглы — тоже своего рода привычка.

— В процессе нашего общения, — начал он, — ты мог сделать вывод, что отношения, которые связывают нас с Шерлоком, не самые... добросердечные. Однако спешу заверить: его благополучие для меня чрезвычайно важно. — Майкрофт наконец оторвал взгляд от зонтика и устремил его на Лестрейда. — Я хочу поблагодарить вас, инспектор, за то, что вы спасли жизнь моему брату.

Лейстред в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, что успел. Этот гад, которого я уложил, известен тем, что стреляет на поражение. То есть — теперь-то уже можно сказать «стрелял». Мне пришлось… Ну, я как увидел Шерлока под прицелом — тут уж действуешь не думая. Точнее, думая, но на автомате. — На лбу Лестрейда пролегает складка, но тон остается теплым: — Мне не следовало тебе этого говорить. Сейчас начнется расследование...

Майкрофт кивнул. Они стояли без движения и молча смотрели друг на друга. Майкрофт нахмурился, досадуя на неспособность сформулировать просьбу, в которой нет ничего сложного. Лестрейд выжидающе приподнял брови.

Майкрофту стало ясно, что в сложившейся ситуации есть только один верный вопрос, который оказывается важнее всех остальных. В принципе, он и сам мог бы вычислить ответ, но, когда дело касалось стоявшего перед ним человека, он уже не мог себе позволить полагаться на верность своих заключений. Еще одно новое ощущение.

Также ему пришло в голову, что есть вопросы, которые люди спрашивают ради получения информации, а есть те, которые говорят сами за себя.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он с еле заметном ноткой участия в голосе.

На лице Лестрейда появилось удивление, но ответ был быстрым и ровным:

— Да. Да — я в порядке.

Первый раз за этот вечер Майкрофт улыбнулся — и нужные слова тут же нашлись:

— Рад это слышать. С моей стороны будет излишне самоуверенно предлагать помощь с внутренним расследованием — я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься с ним и без меня. Однако, если ситуация того потребует, я бы мог... — Приподняв бровь, он сделал небольшую паузу, а затем договорил: — Ты должен понимать, что в определенных кругах у меня есть небольшое влияние.

На губах Лестрейда появляется улыбка, которую Майкрофт подмечал уже не раз: смесь веселого удивления и скептицизма.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, — не думаю, что это пригодится. Хотя… да, спасибо.

Снова сглотнув, Майкрофт кинулся головой в омут, чтобы не дать себе повода отступить:

— И, разумеется, мне было бы очень приятно, если бы ты позволил мне угостить тебя ужином в качестве бла...

— Нет-нет, — категорично прервал его Лейстред, покачав головой. Что-то отвлекло его внимание, и он, подняв руку ко рту, крикнул кому-то из парамедиков: — Передай это Стивенсу! — после чего снова повернулся к Майкрофту. — Прости. Я хотел сказать — не так. Раз уж мы пойдем ужинать, то это я первым должен тебя пригласить.

Майкрофт снова приподнял бровь.

— Ты хочешь угостить меня ужином за то, что спас жизнь моему брату?

Лейстред, явно смутившись, отвел на несколько мгновений взгляд, но потом взял себя в руки и с вызовом посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Да. То есть нет — я имею в виду: я ведь все равно собирался угостить тебя ужином за тот прошлый раз, помнишь? Когда ты помог мне с мальтийским делом. Но ты тогда психа… отказался. Если ты желаешь угостить меня ужином, я тоже имею на это право, — закончил он, подчеркивая каждое предложение упрямым выпячиванием подбородка.

И потом, будто подумав о чем-то смешном, усмехнулся и добавил:

— А если через несколько недель ты все еще будешь мне благодарен за то, что я не дал тому парню убить Шерлока, можешь уже и сам меня пригласить. — На последних словах Грег восхитительно улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой, которая исчезла раньше, чем Майкрофт успел насладиться ею, а в глубине его глаз промелькнуло опасно-игривое выражение.

Майкрофт запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Потом взглянул на Грега и… Когда это искренний смех был способен принести хоть какую-то пользу человеку, который поклялся вести себя максимально осторожно? Майкрофт до сих пор уверен, что эта была совершеннейшая глупость: с его-то деревянными манерами и скучной внешностью глазеть с обожанием на мужчину, сексуального настолько, что хоть сейчас помещай на обложку любого журнала.

Он поспешно отвел взгляд и пробормотал:

— Хорошо.

На его удачу, Лейстред, похоже, не заметил его сеанса внутреннего самобичевания и деловым тоном сообщил:

— Ну и отлично, я тебе тогда сразу позвоню, как только закончу разбираться с первой порцией бумаг по этому делу. И еще поищу нам хорошее местечко, где бы мы могли посидеть — и чтобы ты не гонял больше впустую по тарелке яичницу.

Майкрофт сдержанно кивнул в ответ; Лейстред большим пальцем ткнул себе за спину:

— Я тогда пойду. Много дел еще осталось.

— Конечно-конечно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Я буду ожидать звонка. И всего хорошего, инспектор.

— Тебе тоже. И… м-м... До встречи.

Майкрофт снова кивнул, и Лестрейд повернулся уходить.

— Инспектор, — окликнул его на ходу Майкрофт. Тот остановился и обернулся.

— Спасибо. Искренне.

Лейстред в прощальном жесте махнул рукой.

— Не за что.

3.

Последующие дни Майкрофту так усиленно приходится испытывать свою силу воли, что его функционирование даже на элементарном, общебытовом уровне оказывается под угрозой.

Он ждет, пока Грег ему позвонит. Грег обещал позвонить сразу же, как только разберется с первой волной бумажной волокиты по своему делу. С тех пор прошла уже неделя, а телефон все молчит. Майкрофту, для того чтобы выяснить, как далеко уже зашло разбирательство, нужен всего один телефонный звонок. Причем необязательно даже звонить ему самому. Однако он себе в этом отказывает.

Отношение Майкрофта к власти могло сравниться только с его отношением к еде. Правда, вторая заняла центральное место в его жизни еще в раннем возрасте, с первой же отношения сложились значительно позже — понять, что власть привлекает его, Майкрофт сумел только на исходе отрочества. Причем особой ценностью для него обладала не обычная власть, а только происходившая из его возможности связать воедино то, что другим оказывалось не под силу.  
Но если в зрелости Майкрофт научился большую часть времени обуздывать свой аппетит, то с тягой к тотальному контролю бороться ему почти не приходилось. Он делает это сейчас — и надеется, что оно того стоит. Конечно, он не позволял своим мечтам совсем уж срываться с цепи и воображать будущее, в котором Грег Лестрейд окажется неотъемлемой частью его жизни и оба они будут предаваться чудесным сентиментальным воспоминаниям о том, как у них все только начиналось.

Однако он не хотел ограничивать себя в фантазиях об этих разговорах. И ни в одном из вариантов таких воображаемых бесед он не мог бы сказать Грегу: «Мало того что я выведал о тебе, твоей личной жизни и карьере все, еще задолго до того, как ты стал обращаться ко мне по имени. Я и потом продолжил совать свой нос во все, с тобой связанное, и лишил тебя малейшей толики приватности на пути ко мне, отслеживая каждый твой шаг».  
Ни одно воображение не в силах вобрать в себя положительный отклик Грега в ответ на подобное признание.  
Но дело даже не в возможной реакции Грега. Макрофт мог сделать этот звонок и никогда не говорить о нем. Однако сама мысль о том, чтобы солгать Грегу, заставляет его хвататься за таблетки от несварения.

И он просто сидит и ждет, считая часы, внешне сохраняя невозмутимый вид, внутренне же сходя с ума от неуверенности и отчаянного нетерпения. А больше всего — от тоски. Не из-за боязни получить отказ или оказаться нежеланным — нет. Он тоскует по Грегу. Желание видеть его подчас становится таким сильным, что Майкрофт может, извинившись, встать и размять ноги даже посреди важного совещания. Ему приходится претерпевать это желание с помощью физических упражнений или озвучивать его, читая вслух всевозможные стихи и любовную лирику.

По природе своей в Майкрофте нет этого надрыва. Его темперамент лишь чуть недотягивает до определения «флегматичный», характером он опирается на рассудочность — причем мамулю бы, конечно, позабавило подобное преуменьшение. Раньше он никогда не испытывал столь сильной тяги к обществу другого человека, к самому человеку — это одновременно и ужасает его, и будоражит кровь. Хотя бы — хотя бы потому, что теперь контроль над ситуацией не находится всецело в его руках. Майкрофту больше не нужно отвергать себя. Есть человек, который обладает достаточной властью, чтобы его отвергнуть.

Все это продолжается ровно до тех пор, пока Грег не находит время ему позвонить.

Они разговаривают совершенно обыденно и ни на шаг не отступают от обсуждения времени и места встречи, в результате чего Майкрофту остается только гадать: можно ли это отнести к отчаянному стремлению встретиться уже наконец, отбросив за ненадобностью лишние разговоры? Или, наоборот, это свидетельство полного отсутствия интереса со стороны Грега? Но, к счастью, они договорились об ужине этим же вечером, так что на догадки у него просто не остается лишнего времени. Его умственные способности следует направить на другой вопрос — а именно, что надеть.

— Я нашел нам один неплохой ресторан, мне его старший инспектор посоветовал, — сообщает ему Грег, — а уж он должен знать, о чем речь. Не особо навороченный, но, я надеюсь, это ничего страшного. Кухня, говорят, высший класс, так что я решил, что это важнее.

Майкрофт превращается в саму уступчивость.

— Уверен, что мы замечательно проведем вечер. Форма одежды… неофициальная?

По тому как Грег сомневается с ответом, Майкрофт отлично понимает, как нечасто тот в обычной своей, повседневной жизни сталкивается с подобным вопросом.

— Честно говоря, не уверен. Я читал о нем только то, что было в интернете — мне он показался довольно милым и уютным. Да ты просто надень то, в чем тебе будет удобнее. Я точно не стану одеваться формально. Умру, если и после работы мне придется носить галстук, — с тяжелым вздохом говорит ему Грег.

Так что следующие два часа Майкрофт проводит с мыслью о том, что подразумевает Грег под неформальным стилем одежды. Он не хочет на его фоне выглядеть ни слишком разодетым, ни наоборот. Он хочет, чтобы они подходили друг другу — пусть даже мимолетно и искусственно.

Он замечает Грега на входе у ресторана сразу же, как только к нему подъезжает, но только при выходе из машины понимает, насколько был прав, когда запретил себе с предельной точностью рисовать образ Грега Лестрейда в неформальной одежде. В противном случае его мозг мог бы оказаться на долгие часы без доступа крови. Хотя резкий отток крови от мозга и полное пересыхание во рту весьма ощутимо грозят ему и сейчас.

На Греге надета ладно облегающая его бело-голубая рубашка в узкую полоску, с маленькими перламутровыми пуговицами. Весьма откровенно расстегнутый воротник и аккуратно подвернутые рукава говорят о попытке спастись от жары, которая даже сейчас, в полвосьмого вечера, остается чуть ли не удушающей. На шее висят какие-то безделушки из кожи: на двух тонких, переплетенных между собой шнурках поблескивает что-то серебряное, но Майкрофт слишком заворожен общим видом Грега, чтобы разглядеть, что именно.

Грег также облачен в синие брюки, подпоясанные ремнем из темно-коричневой кожи. Они похожи на джинсы, но не джинсы — и от этого только лучше смотрятся. Грег выглядит... на все сто. Несомненно привлекательно и очень, очень сексуально...

И в довершение всего — букет кружащих голову запахов, исходящий от него. Слабое подобие мозговой деятельности Майкрофта цепляется за эту мысль, отмечая, что этот дьявол все же нашел время перед их встречей принять душ и воспользоваться парфюмом, но трехдневную щетину оставил: он не стал бриться специально! Когда они пожимают друг другу руки, Грег притягивает его к себе поближе — это не вполне объятье, но несомненное сокращение дистанции. Он улыбается — и Майкрофт перестает чувствовать собственное лицо. Он надеется только, что улыбается в ответ, молясь, чтобы многолетний опыт общения с людьми не предал его в столь важный для него момент и позволил адекватно себя вести. Хотя особо рассчитывать на это не приходится: пока они стоят и ждут столик, Грег вдруг обрывает свой рассказ о ресторане, переводит взгляд на Майкрофта и резко изменившимся тоном, даже чуть хрипловато, спрашивает:

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Майкрофт резко переводит взгляд с груди Лестрейда на его лицо, после чего приказывает себе растянуть губы в улыбке.

— Безусловно. Все хорошо, спасибо, — говорит он, и Грег кивает в ответ.

Затем они занимают столик — и вечер, подобно сюрреалистической красной дорожке, начинает раскатываться перед ногами Макрофта. В первую очередь, его несказанно радует сам ресторан. С годами ему все реже и реже удается поужинать там, где выше репутации и конфиденциальности заведения ценится его атмосфера и кухня. Это же место заслуживает самого лестного отзыва — даже не будь оно связано со столь знаменательным событием его жизни.

Температура в зале стоит идеальная; стены звукоизолированы, так что посетители могут слышать друг друга, даже разговаривая полушепотом. На потолке нет ни одной люстры, хотя весь зал залит ровным и мягким светом; и, наконец, в нем есть что-то такое, что французы называют «je ne sais quoi»: неуловимая атмосфера, не отвлекающая от наслаждения едой.

А еда здесь хороша.

Майкрофт кладет на колени вспотевшие ладони, когда Грег заговаривает о том, чтобы заказать что-то посущественней салата. Как же неосторожен этот глупец, когда отпускает рисковые замечания вроде: «Надо же иногда поесть как следует; мужчина должен выглядеть как мужчина».

Потом Грег наклоняется к Майкрофту и заговорщицким тоном сообщает:

— Знаешь, два года назад мне попалось одно дело о шантаже на Лондонской неделе мод, так там модели были, скажу я тебе, кожа да кости!

Лицо Грега так выразительно и находится так близко, что Майкрофт с трудом удерживается, чтобы не коснуться его. Грег же говорит дальше — и заканчивает мысль с легким отвращением и тревогой на лице:

— И модели-мужчины тоже. Они все тощие как палки. Это никому не идет.

В итоге Майкрофт съедает порцию барашка с тремя разными гарнирами и выпивает два полных бокала красного вина.

А затем они общаются, и где-то к середине их беседы Майкрофт снова, как уже не раз бывало в компании этого человека, понимает, что перестает чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Так было даже во время того телефонного разговора — стоило им начать беседу, как все его волнение куда-то отступало, будто его и не было вовсе. И это позволяет ему осознать гораздо более важную деталь, в тот самый момент, когда Грег, извинившись, выходит из-за стола и Майкрофт остается один.

Ахнув, он резко вбирает в себя воздух, словно до этого долго пробыл под водой, и осознание бьет его наотмашь. Он понимает, что вся эта тревожность, напряжение, ощущение, словно внутри него медленно вращается штопор, — все это он. Грег не имеет к этому никакого отношения — это все Майкрофт. Грег все это время был дружелюбным, спокойным, обаятельным. В это мгновение Майкрофт видит, что он возвращается к столику, и слишком зачарованно следит за каждым его движением — боже, какие бедра, — чтобы начать мысленно посыпать себе голову пеплом за то, что ему только что открылось: что он сам, уже в который раз, первопричина всех своих мытарств.

А еще ему кажется, что он и так уже достаточно наказан.

Они заказывают десерт — Майкрофт, значит, теперь ест еще и десерты. Им приносят по вазочке великолепного салата из фрутов — также по совету Грега, — и именно после этого совета Майкрофт задумывается над тем, насколько велики ставки. Грег Лестрейд может быть хорош для него. Прежде Майкрофт не встречал таких людей — он с трудом умудрялся подобрать тех, кто не был бы для него плох. Никаких иллюзий по поводу себя он не испытывает. Так, он хорошо понимает, что не самый… простой и легкий в общении человек. В свои сорок он делает все возможное, чтобы смириться с мыслью, что лучшее, на что он может рассчитывать, — это найти себе человека, который бы для него неплох и мог бы его терпеть. И пусть с ним тоже случались эти редкие моменты слабости, когда хороший алкоголь и время далеко за полночь играли с ним злую шутку, и он чувствовал слабое шипение и царапание того самого дикого зверя в его сердце, который не хочет… который все еще надеется на любовь

Но слишком долог и мучителен был процесс приручения этого зверя — как и попыток его умертвить, напоминал себе Майкрофт в те же самые ночные часы, непосредственно перед тем, как сознание его окончательно отключалось. Поэтому Майкрофт считает, что это оправданно — слегка нервничать из-за чувств, которые вызывает у него Грег Лестрейд. Ведь мало есть опасностей в мире, сравнимых по силе с надеждой, опирающейся на факты.  
Майкрофт знает, как именно их разговор сворачивает к теме спонтанности. Сначала они смеются — Майкрофт смеется за последний час больше, чем за весь предыдущий месяц, — а потом Грег, отфыркиваясь, признается, все еще с улыбкой:

— Господи, как же это странно — слышать собственный смех.

Майкрофт невольно вздрагивает, слыша озвучивание его собственных мыслей. Но ответа от него все равно не требуется: Грег смотрит так, будто понимает все, о чем он думает.

— Угу, — просто кивает он в ответ.

Потом кто-то из них заговаривает о требованиях, которые предъявляет работа, другой добавляет, сколько времени на нее уходит, потом говорится еще несколько фраз на ту же тему — после чего Грег признается:

— У меня нет времени даже на то, чтобы скучать по спонтанности, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть раз ее проявить. Хотя раньше, в свои двадцать, я мог легко запрыгнуть на мотоцикл и умчать на нем, куда глаза глядят.

Он быстро трет глаза; Майкрофт же пользуется этим мгновением, чтобы, чуть прикрыв веки, представить Грега Лестрейда в его двадцать верхом на мотоцикле. Тот заговаривает снова — и голос его звучит здраво и рассудочно:

— Я не считаю, что снова должен себя вести, как двадцатилетний. Нет. Даже будь у меня такая возможность, я не стал бы лететь никуда, сломя голову. Просто… просто иногда было бы неплохо сесть и сказать себе: хочу посмотреть новый фильм — и взять и сходить в кино. А то последнее время я только и делаю, что торчу на работе, а потом возвращаюсь домой и сразу валюсь спать, лицом вниз... — Он с улыбкой смотрит на Майкрофта. — Прости. Знаю, что нарисовал сейчас унылый образ стереотипного копа из фильмов, но, увы, это чистая правда.

На середине его последней фразы Майкрофт поднимает руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Прошу, не извиняйся, — говорит он. — Обо всем, что касается поглощенности работой, я знаю на основе своего богатого опыта. Мне еще повезло найти себе хорошую помощницу — если бы не она, мне было бы и половину своих границ не удержать.

Грег улыбается ему в ответ, только выражение его глаз, таких темных в свете свечей, остается совершенно серьезным.

— Да, иногда нужно, чтобы кто-то за тебя это делал.

Майрофт не в силах отвести взгляд от этих глаз и только согласно мычит в ответ — тут же пугаясь, что мычание в итоге выходит скорее мурлыканьем.

Он не знает точно, почему — от вина ли, от того, что этот обмен взглядами у них впервые затянулся на такое долгое время, или от того, что Грег ботинком задел его ногу и не отдернулся — но тут в его голове словно выстреливает что-то, смелое и безрассудное.

— Хочешь съездить в Брайтон? — спрашивает он.

Большие глаза напротив непонимающе моргают, и Грег переспрашивает:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Майкрофт чувствует себя восьмилетним ребенком, который в первый раз планирует соскользнуть вниз по водяной трубе в аквапарке.

— Сегодня вечером, — начинает объяснять он. — У меня больше не запланировано никаких дел, сейчас только девять, и машина находится в полном моем распоряжении, так что... Я располагаю правом доступа к одному очень милому загородному поместью близ Брайтона, где бы мы могли остаться, если… — Майкрофт встает обеими ногами на свое метафорическое горло и в спешке извиняется: — Прошу прощения. Это было ужасно бестактно с моей стороны. Я лишь предположил, что, если твой вечер тоже не занят, мы могли бы поехать в Брайтон, выпить там немного — и вернуться. — Майкрофт хватается за свой стакан с водой, чтобы на скорости света промочить горло, и пытается закончить фразу: — Я не хотел намекать... Я бы никогда не стал...

— А мы можем поехать прямо сейчас? — прерывает его Грег, и как, как у того получается так обыденно говорить в ситуации, когда весь мир поставлен на карту? Майкрофту этого не понять. Он кивает в ответ, на всякий случай уточняя:

— Да, мы можем отправиться туда прямо сейчас.

Грег улыбается — и Майкрофт видит за этой улыбкой двадцатилетнего паренька на мотоцикле.

— Отличная идея, — говорит тот, — поехали. Я только расплачусь за ужин.

Майкрофт кивает ему, после чего, извинившись, уходит в туалет, где стоит целую минуту, просто разглядывая себя в зеркале. Он не узнает свои глаза. Вот нос ему знаком. Редкие волосы, родинка, высокий гладкий лоб, рот — который лишь с натяжкой можно назвать потаенно чувственным — это все его. А взгляд будто подменили. Другой человек смотрит на него из зеркала: настолько открыто, что это почти ранит, при этом остро и понимающе — и, о боже, ему остается только надеяться, что он не смотрит так на людей. У него появляется странное чувство, что последние двадцать лет он вообще ни разу не видел себя в зеркале.

Плеснув воду на пылающее лицо, он поворачивается и возвращается к их столику.

4.  
Они едут по трассе А23 с приличной скоростью, и Майкрофт начинает понимать, что его безумный порыв к спонтанности имеет смысл. Они вполне могут добраться до Брайтона за полтора часа — Бог знает, сколько Грег убил бы на дорогу, пробираясь по бесконечным лондонским заторам, но не меньше, уж точно. Сам Майкрофт уже слишком далеко вышел за пределы своей комфортной зоны, чтобы думать о себе, но комфорт Грега имеет для него первоочередное значение. Объект его заботы, словно по заказу, вертит головой, пока не раздается хруст в позвонках, и блаженно стонет.

— Мы можем даже остаться в машине, — вздыхает Грег. — Так замечательно — просто сидеть в прохладе и не думать, что надо куда-то бежать.

Майкрофт отвечает ему согласным «угум» — в сотый раз, наверно, за последние полчаса.

— А где точно находится тот дом, о котором ты говорил? — обращается к нему Грег еще через пару минут, и Майкрофт упрекает себя за отсутствие хороших манер. Он почему-то чувствует себя хозяином вечера, хотя предложение провести его вместе поступило от Грега. И как хозяин он, несомненно, плох — ничем не умеет занять своего гостя.

— Перед самым Брайтоном, — вежливо отвечает он. — Он стоит на самом пляже — точнее, сад на его территории выходит на пляж.

— Класс, — приподнимает брови Грег, а Майкрофт в последний момент спохватывается, чтобы снова не промычать в ответ, и выдает для разнообразия:

— В самом деле.

Он сидит, поигрывая пуговицей на левой манжете. Пусть Майкрофт и выбрал для этого вечера простую полульняную рубашку оттенка слоновой кости, он пока еще не одичал настолько, чтобы подвернуть на ней рукава. В итоге манжеты помогают ему чем-то занять руки, пока все мысли заняты тем, чтобы понять вопрос Грега. Он просто пытался поддержать светскую беседу? Хочет ли он?.. Не будет ли чересчур предложить ему?..

— Мы могли бы остановиться там на пути в Брайтон, — сообщает Майкрофт, твердо уверенный, что его нервное сглатывание при этом слышно на расстоянии квадратной мили.

Грег поворачивается взглянуть на Майкрофта. Лицо его спокойно и слегка разрумянено.

— Да, только заедем куда-нибудь по дороге и купим что-нибудь выпить, — кивает он.

— Не волнуйcя за это. Мне просто нужно отдать кое-какие распоряжения по поводу нашего визита, — говорит Майкрофт, произнося последнее предложение слегка извиняющимся тоном.

Грег кивает. Майкрофт легким движением достает из кармана телефон и набирает коротенькое смс — он уверен, что та, кому оно адресовано, усмотрит в этих строках целую повесть. Передав таким образом организационные вопросы в компетентные руки, он поворачивается к Грегу, твердо намеренный вовлечь его в светскую беседу.

— Тебе завтра нужно на работу? — спрашивает он.

Завтра суббота, но, поскольку рабочий график Грега не отличается постоянством, Майкрофт уверен, что выбрал изумительное начало для разговора. Однако он тут же замечает, как во взгляде Грега появляется настороженность… и слышит свой вопрос в контексте предыдущих нескольких минут и всего вечера. Скрыть багряный румянец, заливающий лицо, в этот раз точно не удастся. Единственное, что ему остается, — это попытаться свести ущерб к минимуму.

— Ты говорил, что старший инспектор последнее время очень рассчитывает на твою компетентность, — начинает он тем сдержанным и в то же время медовым тоном, который в прошлом, случалось, удерживал армии от наступления. — Что, если верить моему опыту, часто приводит к тому, что пребывание на работе у человека затягивается, становясь, что называется, «ненормированным». Хотя, когда работа человека, ввиду его профессии, и так не укладывается в определенные временные рамки, возможно, этот термин неточен для обозначения необходимости выйти на работу в субботу.

Майкрофт очень рад, что добрался до конца предложения. Он даже не понимает, что говорит, — слишком много сил уходит на борьбу с предательским импульсом вытащить носовой платок и вытереть лоб.

Грег слушает, слегка приоткрыв рот с фирменной ехидцей, и в глазах его вновь появляется отблеск лукавого веселья. Ох ты господи, Майкрофт забавляет Грега! Он внутренне морщится и в очередной раз жалеет о том, что не может разговаривать, как все нормальные люди.

— Мне завтра не нужно на работу, — в конце концов сообщает Грег, после чего отворачивается к окну и добавляет: — Даже если бы было нужно, я бы сказал им, чтобы шли на хер. Ну, возможно, другими словами.

Майкрофт не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому разговор прерывается.

Остальную часть пути они в основном молчат, а если и говорят что-то, то, по большей части, благодаря Грегу, который не только знает, как начать беседу, но и умеет ее поддержать. Узел в животе Майкрофта, только-только начавший развязываться, затягивается снова, когда он понимает, что до дома осталось пять минут. Он искоса смотрит на Грега, который так и сидит, отвернувшись и прислонив голову к стеклу. Его правое запястье непринужденно покоится на бедре, а ладонь подрагивает в такт движению машины. Майкрофту с его угла обзора хорошо виден ряд ресниц Грега — темных, густых и, кажется, мягких. Майкрофт очень медленно поворачивает голову, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимание, и украдкой любуется. Сначала завороженно следит за биением пульса на загорелой шее. Затем скользит по линии челюсти — такой ладной, четкой, заканчивающейся дивно округлым подбородком. После этого его взгляд переходит к губам — и тут сознание Майкрофта меркнет, а пах начинает пульсировать в такт биению пульса на шее Грега — так томительно и сладко.

Грег внезапно поворачивается, и Майкрофт отдергивает взгляд.

— Я же коп, — очень тихо, но мягко говорит Грег. — Я вижу в стекле твое отражение.

Майкрофт открывает было рот, но, пока он отчаянно ищет хоть какое-то разумное объяснение своему поведению, замечает, как Грег останавливается взглядом на его губах, и, облизав их, закрывает обратно.

— Мы уже подъезжаем? — спрашивает у него Грег.

— Да, через пару минут будем на месте.

Необходимые звонки были сделаны, так что все идет без сучка без задоринки. Ворота открыты, и Майкрофт получает на руки ключи — причем женщина, которая передает их ему, делает это так бесшумно, что вполне могла бы сойти за местное привидение. Водитель останавливает машину у самого входа — после чего, высадив, кивает и отбывает в то удивительное место, куда всегда удаляются водители, чтобы быть невидимыми, но оказаться при необходимости под рукой.

И Майкрофт оказывается наедине с Грегом у парадной двери. Он разворачивается, чтобы повернуть ключ в замке.

— Вот-вот начнется, — негромким голосом произносит Грег за его спиной, и Майкрофт тут же поворачивается к нему, как громом пораженный.

— Погода, — объясняет Грег, взглядом показывая на небо.

— Ах, верно, — соглашается с ним Майкрофт.

Воздух пахнет дождем, и его рубашка влажно липнет к спине — хотя Майкрофт совсем не уверен, что это исключительно из-за погоды.

Они заходят в дом. Один вводит коды безопасности, другой делает дежурный комплимент внутреннему убранству. Майкрофт мало что помнит о доме с тех пор, как был здесь три года назад, и ни за что на свете не мог бы его описать, хоть сейчас на него и смотрит. Они проходят в огромный закругленный зал на первом этаже, и Майкрофт направляется было к бару, но Грег показывает ему на дальний конец широкого коридора.

— Это, случайно, не выход в сад? — спрашивает он.

Майкрофт вытягивает шею, потом подходит к Грегу и, прищурившись, вглядывается.

— Не уверен, но похоже на то.

Грег оборачивается к нему.

— Пойдем проверим?

Майкрофт вежливо кивает и пропускает Грега вперед.

Они проходят по коридору до оранжереи, и в этот момент слышат, как на крышу падают первые капли дождя. Грег уверенно проходит через оранжерею к большим стеклянным дверям, ведущим в сад. Майкрофту они напоминают о собственном доме, и он изнемогает от желания сделать глоток виски. Затем Грег отпирает двери и обеими руками широко их распахивает.

Дождя толком не слышно — его заглушает рев волн. Сад представляет из себя небольшое открытое место, приподнятое, как терраса, с лежаками и растениями в кадках. Но самое лучшее в нем — то, что он выходит на пляж. Грег устремляется было туда, но внезапно застывает на месте. Он просто стоит под дождем, спиной к Майкрофту и лицом к морю, и какое-то время не шевелится. Майкрофт тоже делает шаг вперед, но нерешительно замирает и кривит лицо, когда нестерпимое желание — преодолеть расстояние между ними и прижаться всем телом Грегу — грозит опрокинуть его навзничь.

Грег оборачивается, и только тогда Майкрофт понимает, что они промокли. Он поднимает голову, смотрит, моргая, в небо, а потом утыкается подбородком в грудь и тихо смеется.

Грег делает несколько шагов навстречу.

— Что? — с улыбкой спрашивает он.

Майкрофт разводит пустыми руками.

— Нет зонтика, — просто говорит он. Улыбка Грега становится еще шире. Какое-то время они стоят неподвижно, лицом друг к другу, на расстоянии меньше десяти футов. Потом Грег медленно поворачивает голову к морю и вновь переводит взгляд на Майкрофта.

— С ужина уже прошло много времени, и я выпил всего один бокал вина, — задумчиво говорит он. — Вообще-то я думаю о том, чтобы пойти поплавать. Я быстро — хорошо?

Губы Майкрофта складываются было в гибрид из вопросов «Что?», «Как?» и, возможно, опять «Что?», но он понимает, что просто таращится на Грега с открытым ртом, и тут же приходит в себя.

— Безусловно. Я просто… эм… — Он машет рукой в сторону дома позади, но Грег его перебивает:

— Тебе не обязательно никуда уходить. Я буду только рад, если ты ко мне присоединишься.

Вот на это у Майкрофта есть ответ.

— Нет, нет, я не могу, — решительно качает он головой. — Я никогда не был заядлым пловцом, да и, думаю, я и так уже достаточно мокрый.

На лице Грега тут же появляется виноватое выражение.

— Ой, извини! Если ты хотел зайти…

Теперь Майкрофт его перебивает:

— Нет, — твердо говорит он. — Я просто подожду тебя здесь.

Грег кивает и проходит мимо Майкрофта в оранжерею…

где начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

Понятно, что Майкрофт и не ожидал, что тот пойдет в воду в одежде, и все же — вид раздевающегося Грега бьет его наотмашь, с силой, которой обладает исключительно реальность. Он смотрит, как тот скидывает рубашку, обнажая потрясающую крепкую грудь: покрытую волосами в нужных местах и достаточно рельефную. Он наблюдает за тем, как расстегивается ремень, затем пуговица на брюках, а вслед за ней и молния. Он смотрит, как Грег скидывает ботинки, стягивает носки и, наконец, снимает брюки. Майкрофт понимает, что наблюдает за этим стриптизом, только после того, как большие пальцы Грега подцепляют эластичную резинку трусов. Майкрофт резко переводит взгляд на лицо Грега — и думает, что явно избран каким-то коварным божеством на роль игрушки, ведь в результате становится только хуже. Теперь его глаза смотрят прямо в глаза Грега, пока тот снимает последний предмет одежды.

Грег спокойно скидывает трусы на пол и движется вперед. Проходя мимо Майкрофта, он отпускает его взгляд, и Майкрофту остается любоваться задним видом обнаженного, сияющего тела Грега, некоторые части которого еще бледнее других, но вскоре ему уже и вовсе ничего не видно. Грег спускается по ступенькам в конце террасы, и через мгновение его уже нет. Майкрофт бросается вперед, с тревожно колотящимся в груди сердцем, и выдыхает, только когда вновь видит Грега — тот пересекает узкую полоску песка и входит в море.

Майкрофт направляется к декоративной каменной оградке в конце террасы и облокачивается на нее. Голова у него идет кругом, он насквозь промок — волноваться о чистоте рубашки уже не имеет смысла. Ему важно лишь одно: уследить за фигурой, которая исчезает в море. Дождь продолжает лить, но он не холодный — по крайней мере, Майкрофту не холодно. Света из дома хватает, чтобы осветить окружающее пространство, но до моря он не дотягивается — и Грег отсюда видится лишь как неясный силуэт, этакое мифическое существо, покинувшее морскую почину, чтобы явить свой лик Майкрофту в поисках почитания и восхищения.  
Майкрофт теряет счет времени — он просто стоит и смотрит, как голова Грега то появляется, то вновь исчезает; то удаляется, то приближается к берегу. Ему все равно. Он четко чувствует дождь, и море, и краткое появление луны, которая перекрывает искусственный свет и меняет цвет воздуха с бронзы на серебро. У Майкрофта остались одни ощущения. Впервые за долгое время его разум смолк и успокоился.

Сюрреалистическая ночь продолжается, и миф оборачивается сбивающей с ног реальностью, когда вместо исчезновения в глубинах ночного моря фигура Грега становится все четче и ярче — он появляется из волн и выходит на песок. Подняв голову, он улыбается Майкрофту — и его довольная человеческая улыбка рассеивает любые ассоциации с фантастическими существами. Грег поднимается по ступенькам и на последней говорит:

— Вода отличная и холодная. Мой старик говаривал, что нет лучшего купания, чем ночью, после жаркого дня.

Он уже стоит рядом с Майкрофтом, и его тело источает запах моря — молекулы соленой воды смываются молекулами пресной, льющейся с неба. Майкрофт паникует, осознавая, что время внезапно вернулось, секунды продолжили свой отсчет — а он все смотрит и смотрит на Грега, и не может ничего сказать.

Грег оглядывает его, чуть нахмурив брови:

— Ты насквозь промок.

— Неважно, — слышит Майкрофт собственный быстрый ответ и понимает, что говорит правду. Сейчас ничто не важно, пусть хоть сам Посейдон выйдет из моря.

Грег все еще хмурится, на его лице написана нерешительность. Майкрофт ободряюще улыбается и очень старается не опускать глаза ниже шеи Грега — именно поэтому он замечает, как тот резко сглатывает. Майкрофт задумывается, не могут ли капли дождя нагреваться при путешествии вниз по воздуху.

Грег откашливается.

— Э-э… Как думаешь, душ работает? — Он показывает за спину Майкрофта, где располагается дизайнерская душевая кабинка, один вид которой способен напомнить любому посетителю, что он находится отнюдь не в первом попавшемся доме на первом попавшемся пляже.

— Я в этом уверен, — отвечает Майкрофт, и тут дождь превращается в ливень стеной. Он проводит рукой по волосам, и его пронзает жуткая мысль: на что он, должно быть, сейчас похож?! Мокрая одежда облепляет фигуру, которую он большую часть жизни прятал в костюмах-тройках. Жидкие пряди волос прилипли ко лбу. Ему хочется одновременно закричать и провалиться сквозь землю — этот мощный вихрь эмоций чуть не сбивает его с ног.

Грег внимательно и серьезно смотрит на него. Майкрофт пытается вновь улыбнуться.

— Заходи внутрь, я принесу тебе полотенце.

Полотенца обнаруживаются в маленьком шкафчике в оранжерее; там же имеются и самые разные туалетные принадлежности, так что Майкрофт выбирает бутылку шампуня и один из своих самых любимых гелей для душа, после чего рассеянно промокает лицо и волосы другим полотенцем. Он благодарен за эту передышку — ему до сих пор слышно, как громко бухает сердце, перегоняя кровь. Прислонившись на мгновение к стеклянной двери лбом, он просто дышит, ни о чем не думая.

Когда Майкрофт вновь выходит наружу, дождь идет уже не так сильно. Грег оставил открытой дверь в кабинку и стоит под струями воды спиной к Майкрофту. Шум воды в душе заглушает шаги Майкрофта, поэтому Грег не оборачивается, когда тот подходит. Майкрофт тайком оглядывает изгиб поясницы и ягодицы Грега, отчего челюсть его покалывает, а рот наполняется слюной. Он зажмуривается и считает до пяти, после чего вновь открывает глаза и окликает Грега по имени. Когда тот поворачивается, Майкрофт вручает принесенные трофеи, улыбкой обозначает "на здоровье" и идет туда же, где стоял, когда смотрел за тем, как Грег купался. Он рассеянно смотрит на море, вдыхая запахи мокрого песка, хлора и натрия, различной морской флоры и фауны, к которым примешивается слабый аромат влажной прогретой солнцем земли. Легкие его переполнены до краев; глаза тоже — они следуют за белыми барашками волн, но при этом видят одного только Грега.

Через несколько минут вода в душе стихает. Дождь к этому моменту тоже почти совсем перестает, и Майкрофт наслаждается последними каплями, которые, ударяясь, разбиваются о его кожу. Он оборачивается и видит Грега — тот выходит из душа, растирая тело полотенцем. Затянувшаяся нехватка слов начинает все громче звенеть в ушах. Глаза его по собственной воле скользят по телу Грега, охватывая грудь и следуя по узкой дорожке волос до пупка, а затем и ниже — туда, где нельзя.

Грег замирает и стоит неподвижно. Полотенце свисает с его правой руки. Взгляд Майкрофта поднимается было к его глазам, чтобы спросить разрешения, но, не дожидаясь, вновь опускается, устремляясь к единственной цели.

Пенис Грега так идеален, словно его заказали вылепить итальянскому мастеру эпохи Возрождения. Майкрофт жадно смотрит, буквально пожирая его взглядом. Он снова сглатывает, и взгляд его вновь путешествует вверх — через живот и грудь к горлу, а затем и к лицу. Грег смотрит на него глазами, темными, как ночь в самом глухом лесу пригорья. Майкрофт пожимает плечами — этим обыденным жалким жестом, который повсеместно переводится как: "Прости, ничего не могу поделать", после чего, чувствуя, что, раз уж все равно проиграл сражения, можно заодно и проиграть войну, возвращается взглядом к пенису Грега.

Но Майкрофту известно, что ни одна скульптура не может изменить формы, заданной создателем, — только приток горячей крови может объяснить то, что сейчас происходит.

Уже девятнадцать лет прошло с последнего — а также и первого — случая, когда Майкрофт наблюдал за тем, как человек возбуждается из-за него у него на глазах. Тогда это было неожиданно и очень ему польстило. Сейчас же нет большего подарка — для Майкрофта, и его одного, — которым могла бы побаловать его судьба.

А еще это определенно зеленый свет.

 

Майкрофт в два шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и опускается на колени. Осторожно обхватив пальцами основание пениса Грега, он забирает большую часть в рот. Закрывает глаза, сглатывает и, языком приобнимая твердость ствола, начинает посасывать.

— О черт, — говорит Грег, мгновенно обхватывая ладонью затылок Майкрофта. Он шипит, когда Майкрофт медленно выпускает его изо рта, оставляя внутри только головку, а затем скользит губами обратно, забирая как можно глубже и вновь посасывая в процессе. — О боже, черт, — повторяет Грег, и глаза Майкрофта распахиваются — руки резко отталкивают его и тянут наверх.

 

— Стой… иди… иди сюда, — бормочет Грег, и, прежде чем Майкрофт вообще успевает осознать, что его подняли на ноги, рот Грега, открытый и такой горячий, накрывает его губы. Влажный настойчивый язык скользит внутрь и вылизывает язык Майкрофта. Это хорошо, что Грег все еще придерживает одной рукой Майкрофту затылок, а другой обхватывает его талию. Ладонь Майкрофта тоже ложится на талию Грега и притягивает ближе. Несмотря на божественность поцелуев, он чувствует острую нехватку твердости члена во рту. Член наконец вновь в него упирается — только на этот раз в бедро, и Майкрофт стонет в рот Грегу.

— В дом, — сдавленно командует Грег, направляя их обоих к дверям оранжереи. Они вваливаются внутрь, и Грег подталкивает Майкрофта, пока тот не оказывается, полусидя-полулежа, на большом диване. Грег, нетерпеливо и требовательно, начинает стаскивать с него одежду; Майкрофт пытается помочь, но его слишком захлестывают эмоции, и он просто гладит неуемно активное обнаженное тело Грега.

— К черту, — запальчиво ругается Грег, отправляя в полет левый ботинок Майкрофта. Его руки скользят по бедрам Майкрофта и внезапно останавливаются; Грег поднимает взгляд. Быстро нагнувшись, он вновь накрывает губы Майкрофта своими. Майкрофт крепко обхватывает Грега руками — и это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо делал за свою долгую, утомительную жизнь. Ладонь Грега накрывает выпуклость на влажных брюках Майкрофта и начинает поглаживать через ткань, от чего Майкрофт беспомощно стонет и толкается навстречу. Грег продолжает водить рукой, а его член все это время упирается Майкрофту в бедро. Затем поцелуй вновь прерывается, и в мгновение ока Майкрофт окончательно оказывается без одежды.

— Весь вечер об этом мечтал, — срывающимся голосом сообщает ему Грег, обхватывая его член ладонью и начиная подрачивать. — Ты хоть представляешь, какой ты, мать твою, сексуальный? Я хочу... Я все время думал о тебе... Да ты просто…. — продолжает говорить он у самого рта Майкрофта между влажными, жадными поцелуями, успевая еще смочить слюной ладонь, которая вновь ложится на член. В ней совсем нет изящества, свойственного ладони Майкрофта, зато есть жадность и внимание, которым Майкрофт инстинктивно доверяет. Он запрокидывает голову и, тяжело дыша, отвечает на поцелуи.

Грег находит ритм, которому принимаются вторить его бедра. Майкрофт закрывает глаза и начинает сам толкаться в плотное, горячее кольцо пальцев. Какое-то время не существует ничего, кроме этого, — он даже не осознает, целует ли сам или целуют его; ласкают ли его руки или легонько щиплют. Внутри него белым пламенем растекается обжигающее удовольствие, и мысль о том, что Грег здесь — и именно он дарит это удовольствие, — бьет его наотмашь и захлестывает волной оргазма.

Он кончает молча, широко открыв рот и глаза — и не сводит взгляда с восторженных глаз Грега, пока тело его сотрясается в конвульсиях. Грег словно каким-то образом влезает в шкуру Майкрофта — иначе откуда ему знать, когда замедлить движения, когда легонько сжать, а когда прекратить двигать ладонью, оставив лишь легкое касание пальцев. Майкрофт бессильно закрывает глаза и чувствует, как Грег утыкается ему лбом в плечо.

Когда Майкрофт открывает глаза снова, Грег все еще лежит на его груди приятным весом, но уже выпустил из ладони член. Майкрофт поднимает голову, и Грег тут же откликается, обхватывая его губы своими, языком вновь проскальзывая внутрь, только в этот раз без особой настойчивости — и в течение минуты они просто обмениваются ленивыми поцелуями, едва касаясь друг друга.

Затем Майкрофт резко соскальзывает вниз, пока возбужденный член Грега не оказывается в дюйме от его губ, и тихо, но властно заявляет:

— Я собираюсь отсосать тебе и хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот.

— О боже, — стонет Грег и тут же еще раз хрипло выдает «о боже» — когда Майкрофт проводит языком по его идеальной головке.

Майкрофт наслаждается этим. Тем, как напрягаются бедра Грега от усилия не толкаться вперед. Тем, как его собственная ладонь сжимает левую круглую ягодицу Грега и слегка надавливает, чтобы разрешить ему толкаться. Тем, как он лежит на спине — и облизывает, посасывает, причмокивает. Позволяет Грегу трахать его рот — да, Майкрофт наслаждается этим. Ему это ничего не стоит, абсолютно ничего, но то, что он получает взамен, невозможно даже попытаться подсчитать или оценить.

Однако когда Грег, тихо чертыхаясь, обхватывает лицо Майкрофта ладонью и изливается ему в рот, Майкрофт проглатывает все до последней капли и думает о том, что, возможно, только что крупно просчитался. Этот человек может стоить ему ого-го сколько — Майкрофт понимает, что готов пойти на все, чтобы удержать его.


End file.
